Oculto
by SamMeiTukusama
Summary: Lo único que podía hacer era ocultar todos esos sentimientos, y hacer que cada recuerdo de su mente… desaparezca. SasuHina. One-Shot/AU [One-Shot de Caballero Oscuro]


**Géneros:** Romance/Supernatural/Drama/Hurt/Comfort

 **Autor:** SamMeiTukusama.

 **Pareja:** SasuHina

 **Advertencias:**

― **Universo alternativo.**

― **Lenguaje vulgar.**

― **Oc.**

 **―Leve** **Ooc.**

.

.

.

 **Naruto no me pertenece, si no al gran Masashi Kishimoto.**

.

.

.

 _ **:*: ~ Oculto ~ :*:**_

.

.

.

 _ **L** o único que podía hacer era ocultar todos esos sentimientos, y hacer que cada recuerdo de su mente… desaparezca._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

.

 _ **Consúmete, me estoy arrastrando a ciegas.**_

 _ **Seguido de lo que deje atrás.**_

.

 **E** ra de noche, con el cielo iluminado de estrellas pequeñas a la vista de sus ojos, suspirando de forma llena de paz encantándose de aquella escena. Con su mano aparto delicadamente el mechón de su cabello que traspasaba su vista, alzando más allá su cabeza al ver pasar una estrella fugaz.

Era tan rápida y poco vista, pero solo sus ojos pudieron captarla. Tan escondidiza y fugaz, queriendo pasar desapercibida para los demás. Pero no para él. Se giró meneando su gran melena oscura, comenzando su propio camino solitario. Sin embargo, antes de dar siquiera un paso, algo lo detuvo.

Bajo su mirar para volverlo serio.

Una mano sujetaba su tobillo, tiritaba con fuerza, apretando dejando una marca rojiza en ella. Ladeo su cabeza, imaginándose lo muy doloroso que se sentía estar en el suelo, con una mitad lejos de su propia movilidad.

Abrió los labios, dejando soltar un sonido tranquilo, pacífico y sereno. Juntando sus delgadas cejas con fuerza.

―Suelta.

La orden fue desobedecida, con algo más de valentía, sintió la presión de su pierna. Chasqueo la lengua con molestia. No era la primera de tantas, pero a veces, jugar a ser el héroe, no ayudaba en la situación en la que estaban.

El hombre tosía con fuerza, sacando sangre de su boca ensuciando sus pies y cerrar inesperadamente los ojos con dolor. Era patético ver ese tipo de escenas… Asquerosas, inútiles y nauseabundas. Alzó su mano para coger la empuñadora de la _Katana_ , frunciendo el ceño al verlo alzarse hasta aferrarse a su cadera. De un solo movimiento y como una danza malditamente sensual, el filo de su espada corto la cabeza del misterioso hombre, manchando su hermosa piel blanca de un color carmesí, contrastando bien con sus ojos rojos con extrañas aspas en él.

Sus orejas se hicieron más agudas, desviando su mirar al interior del bosque agrandando los ojos.

Los pequeños pies corriendo torpemente se escuchaban tan cerca, como si realmente escapara de él, pero a la vez, no lo hacía. Dio un paso, dando otro más sin perder de vista al pequeño cuerpo que respiraba tan escandalosamente, y después de verla más allá de unos kilómetros, de un impulso, corrió.

Sus pies apenas tocaban el suelo, era como volar. Parecía ser tan silencioso, pues ni la misma persona que huía se dio cuenta que, de solo un parpadeo, se encontraba atrás de ella tomándola con fuerza y tirándola al suelo. La cogió del cuello, viendo como salía saliva de su boca, tratando de encontrar algún punto de aire que tomar para sus pulmones.

Sonrió de lado.

Era tan hermoso ver aquella niña sufrir. No es que sea tan cruel, nunca había asesinado niños, pero la idea se le hacía tentadora. Hombres y mujeres sufriendo lenta y dolorosamente. Era cosa de hace miles de años; había veces que escapaban, pero la presa se volvía cada vez más tentadora de atrapar. Como ahora, deseaba apretar ese níveo cuello de aquel cuerpo diminuto que demandaba por oxígeno.

Habían pasado tantos años… Era de nuevo libre… Pero con un gran vacío en su interior.

Chasqueó la lengua arrugando su frente al sentir un gran ardor en su hombro, soltando a la niña de repente para calmar el dolor de ese musculo. Entrecerró los ojos al verse expuesto a su maldición, con la necesidad de volver por la niña y matarla con sus propias manos. No era necesaria la _Katana_ , sus uñas lo harían por él.

La luz de la luna traspaso un pequeño camino, guiándolo tan rápidamente a los pies de la niña que respiraba alocadamente, cogiendo su cuello en busca de aire. Agrando sus ojos al reconocer ese pequeño rostro, para después negar fuertemente la cabeza cerrando sus perlas oscuras.

No de nuevo… No otra vez.

Gritó, fuertemente al cielo oscuro iluminado por la luna. Era un gruñido molesto, irritado y… doloroso.

Sintió una mirada sobre él que lo hizo bajar la cabeza furioso, entreabriendo los ojos lentamente, con su corazón palpitando, algo que después de tanto tiempo, se había perdido. La niña parpadeaba confundida, comenzando a arrastrarse hasta él con duda, y después sentarse en su regazo, tocando con sus pequeñas manos el rostro alargado del demonio.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, teniendo el roce cálido en su rostro. Bajo la cabeza, perdido y desorientado. Tenía su mente aturdida, con miles de pensamientos desastrosos y elocuentes que delataban más de millones de recuerdos tan desagradables… pero únicos a la vez. Alzo su mirar, chocando con aquellos ojos claros que le miraban preocupados.

Alzo una ceja, mirándola directamente.

―¿No deberías estar huyendo?

―No puedo.

Arrugo su entrecejo.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó, confundido.

La niña sonrió, con dulzura muy conocida para él. Tanto la anhelaba… Espero tanto.

―Porque ―empezó, desconcertando al demonio―… Tu eres bueno…

Sintió unos pequeños brazos rodearlo, dándole la verdadera conformidad de sentirlos nuevamente.

Y fue así, como comenzó la maldición.

.

 _ **Por ti, solo tú. Estoy atrapado en este lugar.**_

 _ **Pero ignoro, lo que no puedo borrar.**_

.

―Hazlo de nuevo y más rápido.

―¡No puedo!

Alzo una ceja, con una mirada serena.

―Tu querías hacer esto, ¿Ahora porque cambias de opinión?

Las mejillas se le agrandaron, haciendo un pequeño puchero pateando una pequeña hoja que nunca fue golpeada por sus dedos descalzos. El demonio la miraba interrogante, esperando su respuesta, sin embargo, después de esperar tanto tiempo, ella contesto.

―Eres muy rápido, déjame por lo menos intentarlo y dilo con lentitud.

Él rodó sus ojos, golpeándose la frente con fuerza sintiendo sus uñas pasar por su cabeza. Suspiro, para después mirarla.

―No, ya te lo dije más de diez veces y sigues igual.

―¡Pero es un trabalenguas difícil!

―Tu querías intentarlo, no es mi culpa ―dijo, comenzando a caminar―. Se hace de noche, tenemos que irnos.

―Pero ―La niña corrió hasta él, alzando la cabeza para verle mejor el rostro―, ¿Qué cenaremos hoy?

Él solo miró el cielo, aun con la niña mirándolo con duda.

―Cazare un conejo.

―¡¿Qué?! ―exclamó, con fuerza haciendo que los oídos se hicieran sensibles cerrando los ojos del dolor―. ¡No puedes hacer eso!

―Entonces, ¿Quieres morir de hambre? ―preguntó, arrugando su frente molesto.

―N-no, pero…

El demonio se detuvo, girándose con rapidez y abrazando la niña. Está alarmada, se aferró en su cadera volviendo a sentir el miedo aflorando en todo su ser. Gruño con fuerza al verla temblar, mirando sobre su hombro a los hombres montados en caballo. Sus orejas puntiagudas se escondieron entre sus mechones azabache, lejos de ser descubierto y las uñas dejaron de ser largas y filosas para volverse cortas y pequeñas.

No debía exponerla ante esas personas.

Las miradas en su figura no tardaron, y más en la pequeña que se escondía su rostro en su ropa.

―Un hermano muy sobreprotector… ¿No lo crees?

Un sonido gutural salió de su garganta, amenazándolo con la mirada. El hombre que camino a su lado con un caballo trotando con galantería lo miro desde arriba, pensando en lo muy inferior que se veía.

A veces, los humanos no sabían en qué posición se encontraban. Deseaba enterrar sus uñas en su garganta y hacerlo desangran de manera tortuosa.

―¿Cuál es tu nombre muchacho? ―preguntó recargando su brazo en el cuello del animal.

―Eso no te interesa ―respondió, tangente.

Escuchó risas al fondo. Probablemente ese hombre sea su General… Pero no le daba buena espina.

―Muy bien ―Una sonrisa ladina adorno sus labios delgados, remojándolos con su lengua―… Si no puedo saber tu nombre, entonces podré preguntarle a la niña el suyo.

Su mirada fue feroz, que hizo al caballo retroceder con miedo. Las perlas oscuras de sus ojos tenían un color rojizo, casi sin ver, pero ahí estaba.

―No la metas en esto… _Humano_ ―Como le hubiera gustado decir eso, pero revelar su especie era más peligroso para la niña que se escondía de ellos.

El soldado tranquilizo a su corcel con pequeñas caricias en su cuello, mirando con desprecio al chico que mantenía su mirar en la figura de este. Frunció el ceño al verlo chasquear la lengua.

―General ―Uno de los suyos se acercó cabalgado, llegando a su lado―, hemos visto tropas enemigas rumbo al este, si marchamos ahora podremos emboscarlos.

Entrecerró los ojos, aun sin convencerse de dejar al chico que protegía con su vida a la niña. Jalo las cuerdas y miró al comandante.

―Viajaremos al este ―Ordeno, fuertemente y después miro por encima de su hombro―. Andando.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio al verlos metros de distancia soltando a la pequeña. Cayó al suelo, respirando con fuerza, como si realmente se hubiese quedado sin respiración por tanto tiempo. Sonrió, una diminuta sonrisa se formó en sus labios al verla tan extrañamente roja.

―Nos salvamos…

Él solo miro la dirección donde se fueron, juntando sus cejas incómodo y desconfiado.

―Eso espero.

Sonrió, cogiendo su mano captando la atención del muchacho. Cierto, ya estaba anocheciendo.

―Quiero cenar otra cosa que no sea conejo ―dijo en un puchero.

Frunció el ceño.

―Entonces espero que te guste el pescado, y te prepares para cazarlo, porque no me mojare cuando realmente no me toca el baño.

Infló sus mejillas.

―Te odio ―Después sonrió―. Pero no te cambiaría por nada...

Se sentía tan estúpido, pero a la vez tan inútilmente emocionado. Lo único que podía hacer era atesorar lo que tenían juntos, y aunque la niña se preparaba para entrar al río, él la miraba a los lejos, protegiéndola de cualquier cosa que llegara a pasar.

.

 _ **Correré y me esconderé hasta que los recuerdos se desvanezcan.**_

 _ **Y dejaré atrás un amor tan fuerte.**_

.

Una mirada tranquila recorrió por completo un pequeño pueblo, con paz y serenidad paso frente a varios aldeanos que se alegraban de ver rostros nuevos. La niña parecía presumir una nueva vestimenta, y el solo se deshizo de su cabello largo para amarrarlo en una coleta alta y firme. Las miradas decaían en ellos, por supuesto la pequeña era tierna y linda, y él, a su lado como una sombra, acaparaban más de miles de ojos.

Ella era como una princesa, y el como un simple guerrero en busca de su protección.

Parecía más humano, las orejas puntiagudas se fueron, las uñas largas se desvanecieron mostrándose cortas, y claro, su aura de demonio fue escondida para no encontrarse con monjes o monstro cuando tuviese a la niña.

Decidió que era mejor, más porque ciertas aldeas se harían cargo de deshacerse de él.

La protección de ella era su prioridad.

Se detuvieron a una pequeña residencia, que a la pequeño encanto al ver las fuentes y las flores adornando el lugar. Camino hasta la puerta corrediza, esperando pacientemente la presencia del otro lado del cuarto. Después de unos minutos, apareció una bella mujer con un aura sensual y exquisita, con una melena castaña rojiza y unos ojos esmeraldas coquetos. Sonrió al verlo.

―Hace mucho que no te veo por aquí, pequeño escurridizo.

―Necesitamos alojamiento ―dijo, ignorando el saludo de la mujer―. Con una habitación está bien.

―¿Ahora vas en busca de niñas? Debes de estar muy desesperado.

Él gruño con fuerza haciendo reír a la mujer.

―¿Me ayudarás o no?

―Depende de que me das a cambio ―Su mirada lo decía todo, pero él solo negó―. Que aburrido eres.

―No cuando la tengo a ella ―La niña jugueteaba con una mariposa azul, captando por completo los ojos de la mujer.

―¿Cómo la encontraste? ―preguntó.

―Me vio quitándole la cabeza a un tipo ―No le tomo tanta importancia, pero a la mujer le preocupo―. Estaba a punto de matarla ―Se detuvo al decir esas palabras, dejando un gran espacio para procesarlo todo con claridad―… Sus padres murieron en un incendio, yo soy lo único que le queda.

―La encontraste muy pronto muchacho ―Con una expresión seria, le miro.

Tenía razón, fue muy pronto haberla encontrado, pero estaba fatal. Le faltaba un buen lugar donde vivir, y una buena alimentación. Se sintió impotente al verla tan delgada, enseñando su huesudo cuerpo al verla bañarse en los ríos. Lo único que podía hacer era llevársela, las niñas perdidas sin familia pueden llegar a quedarse en lugares poco deseados y nauseabundos. Pero encontrarla fue su destino, un destino demasiado cruel.

La niña había corrido hasta donde estaba el demonio, cogiendo con fuerza su mano y sonriéndole a la mujer. Esta, embobada por tanta ternura, se puso dificultosamente de cuclillas y la jalo de las mejillas.

―¿Cuál es tu nombre angelito?

Ella rio.

―Eimi ―respondió, con inocencia.

―Eimi ―La mujer la cogió de la otra mano―, mi nombre es Mei ―Sonrió―. Es un gusto, pequeño pedazo de azúcar.

Rodó los ojos al ver a las dos mujeres convivir entrando a la casa. Él solo miró atrás, sintiendo una enorme inconformidad, antes de que la pequeña voz de la niña lo llamará y entrará sin darle demasiada importancia, pero atento a lo que se esperaba.

.

 _ **Cierro mis ojos, estas voces se quedan.**_

 _ **Obsesionándome, no puedo escapar.**_

.

―Solo jugará un poco, no puedes estar todo el tiempo vigilándola.

Mei sonaba molesta, cruzándose de brazos mostrando por mayoría sus grandes atributos. El demonio miraba a lo lejos a dos niños divirtiéndose, jugando con los palos y tierra sin importar lo sucios que se veían. Entrecerró los ojos.

No debía estar tan lejos de él. Si le pasaba algo, tan solo pequeño, sería su fin. Verla llorar o sufrir era mucho más temeroso que pensar en la muerte. Era apenas una niña, y debía protegerla, a como dé lugar.

Debía de hacer lo que en verdad no hizo con las demás.

Los recuerdos seguían azotándolo en cada momento, las voces en su cabeza sonaban en cada momento, la sombras que pasaban y lo envolvían en un gran manto le aterraban pensando en su gran oscuridad, recordándole cada falla de los años anteriores. La maldición seguía, su condena estaba escrita, solo tenía que mantener a la niña hasta que sea una adulta… Y alejarla de cualquier hombre que la perjudicara.

De solo pensar que en algún momento le quitarían de su cariño, le daba el sabor metálico de su sangre mordiéndose con fuerza su labio.

―No me da buena espina.

―Es su primer amigo, debes de comprender que no todo el tiempo jugará contigo a las adivinanzas ―Su voz sonaba irónica. Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, se acercó tocando su torso con sus delgadas manos―. Me encantaría ver que es lo que tienes escondido ahí… Los niños se fueron a jugar, ¿Por qué no jugamos nosotros también?

Cada cosa que salía de su voz fue ignorada, pues su mirada se mantenía en la pequeña niña de cabello azulino jugando con una rama a lo alto. No sabía porque la usaba, pero parecía estar emocionada jugando con ese mocoso infame. Como se encontraron, aun lo recordaba.

Ese niño cuando la vio pudo sentir su corazón latiendo a mil, era obvio que se enamoró de Eimi, después de todo, había cumplido 10 años y se había vuelto muy hermosa a pesar de ser una chiquilla. Los 3 años que estuvieron juntos fueron aprovechados y útiles.

Aquel rostro pequeño y fino era algo difícil de ver por los pueblos. Con aquella piel blanca y ojos violetas claros, su melena azulina siendo identificada por todos y una gran sonrisa mostrando la alegría que tenía en todo su ser. Un alma pura, y una persona querida por todo el pueblo por dar luz a cada paso que daba.

Chasqueó la lengua alejándose de la mujer para dar unos cuentos pasos dentro del hogar. No obstante, sus orejas se enfatizaron por el sonido de caballos relinchando con fuerza, trotando hacia su hospedaje. Llegó hasta Eimi, jalándola del brazo para adentrarla a la vivienda, ergo, ella se detuvo y corrió hasta el niño cogiéndolo del brazo y volver a correr hasta Mei, que los esperaba adentrándolos con seriedad.

―Espero que no sea nada grave.

―Si sucede algo… Sabes lo que tengo que hacer, ¿Verdad?

Mei asintió.

―Solo actúa como un simple humano ―dijo, entrelazando su mano en el brazo del demonio. Este solo asintió.

.

 _ **Y por ti, solo tú. El tiempo solo esperará.**_

 _ **Mientras me desecho de lo que no puedo sustituir.**_

.

Los hombres habían estado buscando un refugio, y al ver un pueblo cercano decidieron mejor alojarse para tener alimento y agua. El chico solo fruncía el ceño, conociendo la gran cabeza pelona del General que no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Sabía que lo reconocía, esa manera hostil de verlo, tanto burlesca por como observaba a Mei canturreando por invitados varones.

Le hacía falta un hombre.

Había pasado apenas un día y ellos decidieron descansar un poco más. Eimi estaba adentro, con la advertencia de que no saldría mientras esos hombres estuvieses ahí. Era un peligro, el aura del General lo delataba.

Se acercó para sentarse a lado de la niña, que mantenía su mirada en el pequeño árbol de cerezo floreciendo. Se había despertado ante tanto gritadero, debía haberlos llevado a otro lugar para beber, pero al parecer a Mei no le gustó esa idea. Él solo se mantuvo en silencio, adorando la tranquilidad y dicho del ambiente. Las ruidosas risas de los hombres lo dejaban en mal humor, y estando con la niña era diferente. Por lo menos ya no estaba con ese mocoso.

―Arata-kun ―Comenzó Eimi, captando por completo la atención de su demonio amigo. Pues, ella no se atrevía a hablar de alguien más que no sea de ellos dos―, creo que él me-

―Eimi ―Interrumpió irritado, sabiendo lo que diría.

No debía decirlo, no otra vez.

Si lo decía, todo se habría ido al carajo… De nuevo.

Esa era su destrucción, y no sería buena idea decirlo cuando tenían personas peligrosas en su terreno.

―Pero ―Eimi no parecía rendirse, quería confiarle su secreto. Desde que llego aquí se había vuelto unida a ese niño. Sabía lo que pasaba desde el principio, pero no quería creerlo. ¿Por qué le deseaba la mala suerte? ―, yo realmente lo quiero.

―Eres una niña, no sabes ese sentimiento.

―Tengo diez años.

―Por eso sigues siendo una niña… ―Él se giró, y la cogió de la mano―. Amar duele… Y mucho.

Eimi bajo su mirar claro, sintiéndose apenada.

―Yo… siento que a usted lo conozco de alguna parte ―dijo, sorprendiéndolo―. A veces sueño cosas… raras.

―¿Raras?

―Soñé que usted me protegía ―empezó―, como ahora ―Lo miró―. Y, que yo era no solo una, sino dos mujeres. Cada una en un lugar distinto… Muriendo de forma distinta.

Arrugo su entrecejo, sintiéndose impotente. No podía descubrir la verdad a tan temprana edad, era una gran amenaza para su vida. Debía seguir siendo niña, convertirse en adulta… Si seguía así, no podía protegerla.

―No puedes estar haciendo esto…

―Por favor, dígame… ¿Quién soy?

La pregunta era tan inocente, tan pura…

―Tu eres ―Él miro el cielo estrellado―, una simple niña.

Eimi sonrió, recargándose en el hombro de este y aspirando su aroma varonil. Ella lo amaba, tanto o más que Arata, pero, tenía la sensación de haber tomado la decisión después de haberlo conocido.

Su destino era muy cruel… Demasiado cruel.

.

 _ **Correré y me esconderé hasta que los recuerdos se desvanezcan.**_

 _ **Y dejaré atrás un amor tan fuerte.**_

.

Era atardecer, un clima friolento pero exquisito a la vez. Había estado corriendo por el bosque en busca de ramas o animales que comer. Los conejos no eran la comida favorita de Eimi, por eso, se detuvo a cazar algo de pescado con tal de verla tranquila ante la visita de aquellos hombres.

Hoy se iban, y jamás volverían.

Esos tres días resultaron tensos para la niña, imaginando cosas tan reales acerca del pueblo. Eimi sabía que algo pasaría, y de solo pensar en eso, le daba un terror inmundo pensando que ella estaría expuesta ante el peligro.

Se detuvo para coger algunos trozos de madera, esa noche demandaba frío total y la vivienda necesitaba de un calor abrazador e inundable para calmar sus cuerpos. Eran días de descanso, y al fin podrían dormir pacíficamente sin temer que aquel hombre se metiera en su habitación y se atreviera a tocar a la niña.

Chasqueo la lengua molesto al sentirse como un burro de carga, no debía hacer ese tipo de favores a Mei, que parecía gustosa al tener a un ser sobrenatural a sus servicios, sabiendo que no es ella a quién realmente se los daba. Bufó cargando la madera en su espalda y aferrándose a la bolsa que contenía la comida que llevaría a casa.

Camino tranquilamente, no sin antes mirar arriba de su hombro.

Hojas crujiendo, ramas partiéndose a la mitad… Y una gran amenaza incrustada en su espalda.

―Mierda.

Se giró dejando las cosas en el suelo, esquivando el filo de las espadas queriendo atravesar su cuerpo. Dio un brinco hasta llegar a la rama de un árbol, y con destreza, se dispuso a sacar su _Katana_ , sin embargo, al querer tocar la empuñadura, esta no estaba.

―¡Joder!

La había dejado en casa de Mei.

No importaba, se las arreglaría con sus garras.

Saltó hasta llegar al suelo, impulsándose en el rostro de un tipo que parecía tener el orgullo tan bajo que lo obligo a levantarse con humillación. Bajo su cabeza lanzando una patada por detrás, sorprendiendo al hombre con la espada en la mano chocando contra un árbol casi rompiéndolo a la mitad. Y antes de dar un respiro, su corazón detuvo.

La sangre chorreaba desde su cuello hasta caer de rodillas pidiendo oxígeno. Alzó los ojos, llorando con lágrimas desesperadas y llenos de temor. Unos ojos lo miraban desde arriba, eran de un color carmesí dominante… Estaba enojado.

Sus manos cogieron la cabeza sintiendo sus alargadas uñas enterrarse en sus mejillas. Vio aquella sonrisa escalofriante en su rostro. Y antes de hacer nada, la cabeza salió rodando ante los pies de los demás, dejando un hermoso camino rojizo rumbo al cuerpo.

Afilo sus garras.

―¿Quién sigue?

Habían desatado a la bestia.

.

 _ **Correré y me esconderé.**_

 _ **Y lo dejaré atrás.**_

.

El color rojo dominaba el bosque, y unos estándares carmesís parecían estar esparciéndose en el cielo. La noche se acercaba, pero parecía haber una gran antorcha de fuego iluminando todo el alrededor para ayudar a los perdidos.

El demonio se limpiaba la sangre que se situaba en su rostro, dejando caer la última cabeza que parecía ser el fin de la batalla. Habían sido muchos, y le habían quitado el tiempo. Descubrieron su identidad tan tarde… Pero no cabía duda que el General estaba detrás de esto.

 _Y lo pagará._

Oh, por supuesto que sí. Ya deseaba tener la sangre en sus garras afiladas, deseando tener más de ese líquido con él. Comenzó a caminar lejos del bosque, hasta acercarse a las provisiones que tenían para cenar y recogerlas hasta llevarlas a cada hombro. Alzo su cabeza y vio el cielo.

Frunció el ceño.

¿Por qué el cielo seguía siendo iluminado por el sol?

Abrió los ojos asustado.

―Eimi.

Sin pensarlo, tiro las cosas y corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas pudieron darle. Era un demonio, debió de terminar mucho antes o haber huido sin tener que matar a esos hombres. Tenía su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, su amada estaba en el pueblo y solo rezaba, por todos los dioses rezaba, que no hayan atacado el pueblo.

Solo eso esperaba.

Y al llegar a la entrada, su respiración se detuvo.

―Eimi…

Las llamas incendiando las viviendas de la aldea, las personas corrían de un lugar a otro sin importar verlo congelado en medio de ellos. Pudo divisar a varios aldeanos siendo asesinados sin pudor por los soldados del General. Abrió la boca impotente.

Se giró comenzando a buscar, dando vueltas y corriendo pasando por el medio dejando a un lado las llamas que quemaban cada parte de su piel. Gruño con fuerza, corriendo y buscando con sus perlas oscuras.

En realidad, eso no estaba pasando… No estaba pasando.

―¡Eimi! ―Gritó, esperando ser correspondido―. ¡Eimi!

Escuchaba sollozos haciéndolo voltear, una mujer lloraba en brazos con un bebe y a sus pies un hombre irreconocible por las quemaduras. Al otro lado se hacían sobresalir los gritos fuertes y dolorosos.

Todo era un desastre.

 _El mismo infierno._

Debía encontrarla.

―¡Eimi!

 _Tenía que encontrarla._

―¡Eimi!

Se detuvo al identificar una figura. Un cuerpo alto, una mirada burlesca y una sonrisa retorcidamente maldita. A su lado, sus hombres mantenían a una niña sucia, que parecía estar manchado su rostro de color negro.

Eso no estaba bien.

Lloraba, pedía ayuda… ¿Por qué no estuvo con ella antes?

Arrugo su frente, sacando sus garras y mostrando sus ojos rojizos. El cabello se le soltó, dejando una gran cascada oscura en su espalda enseñando sus orejas puntiagudas. El General estaba animado y sereno.

―Te mataré.

.

 _ **Correré y me esconderé hasta que los recuerdos se desvanezcan.**_

 _ **Y dejaré atrás un amor tan fuerte.**_

.

―Sabía que eras diferente.

―Déjala ir ―Gruño.

El General sonrió, emocionado.

―¿Qué tipo de demonio eres? ―preguntó, acercándose a Eimi―. Realmente quisiera saberlo…

Él miro a Eimi, que parecía reprimir sus lágrimas, aunque se veía bastante impotente ante él. Fijo sus ojos al suelo, encontrándose el cuerpo pequeño de un niño. Los cerró con fuerza.

Ahora lo entendía… Escogió a Arata antes que a él.

La historia se repetía.

―¿Por qué tanto interés en mí? ―Se mostraba serio, enojado―. No me gusta ser el centro de atención.

―Pero para ti, esta niña, es tu centro de atención… ¡No! De tu mundo…

Estaba furioso, desesperado. Necesitaba quitarle a Eimi de sus manos. Si no, no se imaginaba cuánto daño podría darle antes de tocar alguno de sus cabellos azulinos.

Ya esperaba verlo morir lentamente ante la falta de respiración…

―¿Qué eres? ―Seguía con la misma pregunta de siempre, era frustrante.

―No te lo diré ―respondió, convencido―. Y, aunque te lo dijera, un simple humano como tú nunca lo entendería. Soy una especie tan rara y fuerte, que con solo un segundo… Ya estarías pidiendo condolencia por tu vida al ver a tus hombres muriendo lenta y dolorosamente.

―Oh… interesante.

Aquella sonrisa lo enfurecía. No se lo tomaba tan en serio, ¿Acaso quería morir? Le concedería el deseo con mucho fervor. Quería tener su cabeza en sus manos y arrancársela de su cuerpo dejando una grande capa de sangre en todo el suelo.

Habían sido años tan tranquilos… Si tan solo no se hubieran encontrando con ese pelón…

―He escuchado que algunos demonios tienen un amo… ¿Acaso esta niña es la tuya? ―Silencio de su parte―. Vaya, tu silencio dice más que mil palabras.

La cogió del cabello, Eimi gritó sintiendo sus pies volar. Él solo percibió una gran punzada en su hombro, haciéndolo retroceder, pero alarmar ante aquello. Se atrevió a tocarla… A tocar su hermoso cabello…

 _Debe morir._

―Suéltala ―demandó, furioso casi mostrando una figura aterradora entre sus sombras.

Tirándola al suelo, el General pisó la mano de Eimi volviendo a los desgarradores gritos que tanto lo mandaban a la locura. La estaba lastimando… ¡Tenía que hacer algo! Y, cuando la acostó boca arriba, sus enormes manos tocaron su cuello apretando con fuerza.

―¡SUÉLTALA!

―Es asombroso verte ordenar cuando no tienes ningún tipo de autoridad…

Sonreía, como babieca, acercando una antorcha al rostro de Eimi y recostarlo en sus mejillas. Gritó.

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Corrió hasta sus hombres, golpeando sus estómagos, y de un solo golpe, arrancándoles las cabezas como una verdadera bestia. Se volteó, en busca del hombre que decidió arruinarle la vida, a él y a su pequeña niña.

Alzó el mirar asustado, encontrándose con lo que nunca quiso ver.

 _No._

―Déjala ir… ―Su voz sonaba apenas, en un susurro. Asustado, temeroso.

 _No ella._

La tenía tan cerca de aquel filo, con su cuello alzado y abierto a la verdadera cortadura. Sería una muerte precisa y segura. Podía ver en los ojos de Eimi, el temor de morir.

―Todo esto empezó cuando me retaste aquella vez, cuando me enseñaste tu verdadera forma y me hiciste mostrar mi verdadero demonio ―Su voz sonaba asquerosa, ya no deseaba oírla―… Solo vine aquí con tal de cobrar venganza.

 _No de nuevo._

―P-por favor…

Eimi quería ser salvada. Era una niña, necesitaba vivir.

―Es solo una niña…

―Pero no cualquier niña, ¿Verdad? ―La pregunta quedó en el aire, haciéndolo gruñir y bajar la mirada―. Eres repugnante.

El sonido de un tejido romperse, hizo que él mirara toda la escena; temeroso, angustiado. El pequeño cuerpo de Eimi, frágil… y ahora roto. Era como en cámara lenta, cayendo suavemente al suelo dejando que la gran melena azulina se esparza por todo el pasto seco y quemado.

Le tembló el labio inferior mirando todo en primera fila. Podía percibir el olor a su sangre tan cerca, era tan dulce, pero… Ya no lo era… Ya no estaba ahí… Solo la muerte.

Soltó un largo gruñido, y sin darse cuenta, su mano estaba incrustada en el estómago del General. Sonrió al verlo retorcerse, sabiendo que toda su mano había atravesado su vientre hasta llegar a su espalda. La retiró con rapidez, dejando una enorme cascada de sangre salirse de aquel hueco de nada, perforando cada parte de sus órganos con un solo golpe. Lo miró desde arriba, sintiéndose tan superior a él… Como aquel momento en que montó su caballo, creyéndose ser fuerte, cuando en realidad no lo era.

Podía sentir su corazón acelerado.

Tenía miedo.

―Querías saber mi nombre, ¿No? ―Él se acercó, haciendo que el General alzara la cabeza para corresponder su mirada rojiza―. Entonces te lo diré ―Alzó el brazo, afilando sus garras, mostrando tres aspas en sus ojos―. Uchiha Sasuke ―La cabeza rodó a un metro de ahí, con una gran cantidad de sangre siendo derramada por la pérdida total de una parte importante del cuerpo―. Espero no se te olvidé… Porque te encontraré aun estando en el infierno.

Dio un paso atrás, cansado hasta caerse al suelo de rodillas. Miró el cuerpo inerte de Eimi, aún con sangre saliendo de su garganta. Escuchó pasos atrás de él, y sin voltear, sabía que Mei miraba la escena, sollozando a lo bajo desviando la mirada.

Alzo una mano, tratando de tocarla. La mitad de su rostro quemado y con la garganta desgarrada.

Debió de protegerla, debió de ser fuerte, debió de haber llegado antes.

 _¡Era débil!_

―Eimi ― _¡Un inútil!_ ―… Eimi ― _¡Tenía que haberla protegido!_ ―… Eimi ― _Su amada niña_ ―… No te vayas…

Unas gotas en el cielo parecieron derramarse en su rostro, que miraba el cielo impotente; triste, solitario. Soltó aire fuertemente, apreciando aquella noche lluviosa. Era la tercera vez que sentía las lágrimas recorriendo en sus mejillas, siendo escondidas por las gotas de un cielo triste y solitario que compartía el mismo sentimiento de dolor.

En el cielo se apreciaban los grandes rasgos de humo, como prueba de que todo había acabado. De nuevo, la historia se repetía. Cerraba y abría los ojos, continuamente tratando de procesar lo ocurrido. Había a sus pies un gran lago de sangre, que no le importaba para nada tener que ensuciar su ropa. Suspiro, con una mirada tan vacía con una herida profunda en su propio corazón.

Dejo de latir…

Unas luces habían iluminado sus ojos, que no dudo en seguir con la mirada. Quería respuestas, pero estas pequeñas luces se acercaron a Eimi rodeándola. Recordaba eso… Antes eran las sombras, que al parecer estaban escondidas atrás de los árboles temiendo que desate su furia en ellos. Pero aquellos destellos se hicieron cargo de la niña, que tenía los ojos cerrados, en un lecho de sueño en el que jamás despertaría.

Observo como la alzaban, la mantenían en el aire rodeándola iluminando todo su cuerpo; y después… Todo despareció. El cuerpo de Eimi desapareció por completo, dejando pequeños destellos de polvo azulino.

Una más acaba de irse… ¿Cuánto más debía de aguantar para seguir viviendo así?

―Sasuke ―Llamó Mei, intentado llamar su atención―, volveré a _Kirigakure_ ―Él solo asintió―. ¿Estás seguro de no querer venir conmigo?

Negó.

―Me quedaré… Regresará, otra vez ―dijo―. Como alguien más… pero lo sabré. Y podré protegerla, como no lo hice con ellas.

Mei asintió, mirándolo con pena y desgracia. El pobre seguía igual, con la misma maldición. Enamorarse de quien no debe, y siempre perderla frente a sus ojos. Observo sus manos, tocando aun el pequeño destello invisible de Eimi.

Su alma descansaba en paz, ahora podría estar en alguien más.

.

 _ **Que nunca encontraré.**_

.

Estornudo fuertemente sonando su nariz arrugando lentamente su entrecejo. El polvo lleno toda su nariz, que, a pesar de no ser como un zorro, la tenía sensible; no más que su mejor amigo, pero si lo suficiente para ponerlo de mal humor.

Retiró unos libros del estante y los acomodo en el carrito, cogió un pañuelo y comenzó a limpiar. ¿Quién diría que el famoso Uchiha Sasuke se la pasaría limpiando una biblioteca más vieja que la época en el cuál era tan conocido como el demonio más peligroso de Japón? Suspiro con fuerza al ver a su rubio amigo roncando con fuerza, recargándose en el carrito y soltando baba sin parar. Bufó pateando el transporte haciéndolo caer.

Hizo una retorcida sonrisa.

Hace mucho que no hacía eso.

― _¡Maldito!_

― _Idiota_ ―respondió con seriedad.

Comenzó a caminar hacia otra parte del estante, sacando algunos libros y volviendo a ponerlos en el carrito, como de costumbre. No obstante, unos libros acaban de caerse y sin más remedio, tuvo que recogerlos y ponerlos en su lugar. Al alzar la cabeza, para limpiar, una ventisca de polvo inundo todos sus sentidos.

―¡Mierda!

Escuchó una risa de fondo, y unas disculpas por parte de la persona atacante.

Reconocía esa voz.

―¡D-de verdad lo siento!

Enfatizo su mirada a los ojos perlas, que mantenían un miedo inconfundible en ellos y una forma avergonzada en sus mejillas. Bufó fuertemente limpiando su rostro. Eso debía de haber sido una broma.

―¡Te lo mereces cabeza de pato!

―Cállate estúpido _zorro_ ―Gruño.

No se había dado cuenta de nada después de sentir una mano en su rostro limpiando su mejilla. Abrió levemente sus ojos para encontrarse con una cabellera azulina. Estaba nerviosa y temblaba de miedo al tenerlo cerca.

 _Tan diferente a las demás._

―¿Es-está bien?

Sasuke asintió, sin dejar de admirar esas facciones delicadas y poco vistas. Era tan rara, tan diferente, tan especial. Aquellos ojos poco vistos, con dos perlas incrustadas con toques violetas, apoderándose de tu cuerpo, leyendo cada uno de tus pensamientos…

La voz de la vieja bibliotecaria hizo eco en el pasillo, pidiendo silencio. El idiota se cayó y al ver a su vago compañero, decidió acompañarlo dejándolo solo con ella. La tensión del ambiente no se hizo esperar. Los dos eran silenciosos y tranquilos, que pocas cosas esperaban de ellos.

―Hyūga ―Comenzó el Uchiha, mirándola con seriedad alarmando a la pequeña mujer―, tu… ¿Crees en el destino?

Confundida, ladeo la cabeza rozando a penas su corto cabello su hombro. Se veía malditamente linda con aquellas mejillas sonrosadas, mirándole con curiosidad, solo esperaba que los dioses le dieran control para no devorar esos labios rojizos tan carnosos que tenía.

Después de unos segundos para comprender la pregunta, ella comenzó a jugar con la punta de sus zapatos.

―N-no lo sé…

―¿Crees que podemos renacer?... ¿Qué tenemos una vida pasada?

Las preguntas la dejaban aturdida que tuvo que retroceder un poco.

―Y-yo ―Su rostro enrojeció―, creo q-que so-solo tene-tenemos una v-vida en la que solo se vi-vive… y se mu-muere.

Sasuke asintió, mirándola fijamente, intimidando a la ojiperla sin dejarla pensar con claridad. Después sonrió, una pequeña y diminuta sonrisa se marcó en su rostro, haciendo que ella sintiera sus pómulos arder.

―Hinata ―Atrás de ellos, una chica con moños graciosos se acercó a ella y entrelazo su brazo en el suyo―, creo que encontré algo ―dijo, susurrando en su oído, pero era tan audible para él por sus oídos tan agudos.

―Perdón por robártela Sasuke, pero son asuntos importantes que atender ―La figura de una rubia alta se hizo presente, no dudo en acercarse para darle un beso en la mejilla―. No te preocupes por no verme, después nos encontraremos ―Comenzó a empujar a la chica, hasta alejarla de él―. ¡Adiós bebe!

Limpió su mejilla con fuerza aun sintiendo los labios de la rubia en él, observando a lo lejos a la chica que captaba toda su atención. Suspiró.

Estaba bien que no recordará, así no había ninguna advertencia de que perdiera en algún momento su vida. Tenía que protegerla a escondidas, ocultándose de las personas que amenazaban con dañarla y darles un último golpe.

En el siglo XXI era difícil transformarse… Si le decía, seguro moriría de un infarto.

Ocultaría sus sentimientos; cada uno de ellos. Y, haría que cada recuerdo doloroso de su mente, desaparezca.

No había otra mujer, era todo o nada.

Era protegerla… O morir en el intento.

 _ **¿Fin?**_

* * *

 _ **Notas de la autora**_

¡Hey, ha venido SamMei y sus locuras!

Ante la duda antes de que me maten :v. Las frases son sacadas de una canción, en realidad amo esa banda y deseo compartirles mi obsesión por ellos. Es _**RED ― Hide**_ , cuando la escuche por primera vez me quede como "¡Whooo!", eso fue hace muchos años, pero ahora que vi su traducción decidí hacer mi versión en este One-shot.

La idea original es un fic, espero entiendan que no puedo hacerlo ahora si no cuando termine mis demás historias. La historia que tengo pensado hacer se llamará _"Caballero oscuro"_ Esto es una versión previa de lo que se trata.

¡Espero les haya gustado! ¡No olviden ponerlo en favoritos y dejar su Reviews, me sería de gran ayuda! Perdonen mis horrores ortográficos :'v

¡Únanse al lado oscuro, tenemos de todo, galletitas, gomitas, Nutella, habaneros, Hentai, Yaoi, Yuri, lo que usted pida don/doña!

¡Hasta la próxima!

¡Bye-Bye!

Att.

SamMeiTukusama.

 _ **22/02/2016**_


End file.
